


Yellow

by enbyboiwonder



Series: Iridescence [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: It's Halloween, and Frederick and Stahl are both dorky as hell.
Relationships: Frederick/Sort | Stahl
Series: Iridescence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994440





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some guy at my college wearing a banana costume one Halloween, and, yes, Stahl is absolutely dorky enough to wear one. (Also, Frederick definitely loves puns. And dad jokes. Fight me.)

Frederick levels a withering look at his boyfriend once he spots him exiting his dorm. He crosses his arms.

"You are a banana."

"Yup!" Stahl grins, hands proudly on his hips.

"I get that your hair looks like a vegetable, but that doesn't mean you have to _dress_ as one."

"Hey!" he says, shoulders falling. "Bananas are fruit. Berries, actually, and the trees are actually giant fucking grasses, what the fuck, I hate plants."

Frederick snorts in amusement at the vaguely traumatized expression Stahl is wearing. His boyfriend must have gone down another vaguely-school-assignment-related rabbit hole today while studying. He looks forward to Stahl inevitably ranting to him about it later. "I don't hear you denying that your hair looks like a vegetable," he teases.

Stahl purses his lips, eyes narrowing. But he soon brightens again, bouncing a little as he steps closer to Frederick, admiring his costume. "Are you a dark knight, then? Ooh, is that a real sword? It looks cool," he says, tracing a finger over the pommel of the sword strapped to his back.

"Do you think I could carry a real sword around campus, much less into the dorm?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at him, though Stahl's too absorbed with the sword to see it. "No. It's a prop. I do have a real sword at home, though." His boyfriend lights up at that, looking up at him wonderingly, impressed. "And I am a Night Knight."

"A… a night-night," Stahl repeats blankly.

"Yes. A Night Knight." He raises a finger, having just thought of something. "It's Night Knight Night!"

"Oh my gods," Stahl groans, burying his head in his hands. "Stop, it sounds like you're just saying 'night' over and over."

"Nightly Order of Knights," Frederick muses. "Knightly Order of Night."

He dodges the hand that Stahl reaches out to clamp over his mouth, and now it's Stahl's turn to shoot his boyfriend a withering look. "I never thought I would say this, but remind me why I'm dating you, again."

"Because you love me," he returns simply. Stahl's mouth presses into a fond smile, and Frederick says, "Come on," slipping his hand into Stahl's and setting off for the Student Center's courtyard.

Stahl twines their fingers together, expression gentling into a comfortable smile. They don't even make it a quarter way before Frederick glances over at him and says:

"I could ask you the same thing, you know."

"Bananas are amazing!" Stahl says, affronted.

"To _eat_ , maybe." When Stahl begins to color, he realizes how that might be construed in context, and, flustered, he hurries to add: "Not to dress up as."

"The banana costume is the best Halloween costume, I don't know what you're talking about," Stahl sniffs.

"Whatever you say," he agrees amicably.

"It's better than calling a dark knight a 'night knight.' I almost keep wanting to say 'night light,' that's easier."

"Ah."

Stahl looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "What," he says carefully, dread coloring his voice.

"I could have been a Light Knight."

Stahl nods his acceptance, and Frederick smiles softly, rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend's knuckles before bringing his hand up to his mouth to kiss the back. "I'm sorry."

His boyfriend shakes his head lightly, expression gentle, but all Frederick can really pay attention to is how ridiculous that costume—that yellow monstrosity—is, and though he's been ignoring it, he can't help but snort out a laugh. He turns away, pressing a hand over his mouth and trying and failing not to dissolve into unbridled, mirthful laughter.

"I'm sorry," he says again once he's calmed down some, and he glances over at Stahl, who's grinning widely like he's already forgiven him because there was nothing to forgive.

"My costume has done its job," Stahl states proudly. "Yeah, the banana costume is silly and also amazing, but mostly I like hearing you laugh and I thought it would make you laugh. And it did."

Touched, Frederick squeezes his hand and returns his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not sure if banana plants are actually grasses or just grass-like, but either way, they are herbaceous (no woody stem) and not actual trees. I've known the fruits were actually berries for years, but what the fuck.


End file.
